The Lady and the hound
by LAdyDelErium
Summary: Sansa Stark accepts The Hounds offer and leaves with him to join her brother and mother. First story please be kind :
1. Chapter 1

**I remixed this chapter only a little bit since there were things that were bugging me :)**

Sansa fled down the hallway the sound of the battle outside echoed against the walls around her. She was hyperventilating her chest was heaving against her tight corsets binding her torso. She had left her maid Shae with those other women in there closet of a room to pray to gods who didn't answer. The drunk queen, cruel in her stupor had left them all, clutching a bottle of poison in her hands.

Sansa was terrified, more than she had ever been. She was not even terrified when her father had been beheaded in front of her own eyes, she felt only emptiness and sadness then.

"I want my mother, I want my father... I want my home." Sansa muttered to herself as she reached the door to her room. She swung open the door and swiftly bolted it shut. She turned around and leaned against the cool wooden paneling.

She crossed the bedroom to her dresser,

_"Staniss will come. He'll take mercy on the queen and prince Tommen… He'll take mercy on me." _

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the delicate doll her father had given her. She reached down and held it to her chest. A deep male voice vibrated through the room startling the young girl.

"The lady is starting to panic."

Sansa spun around, the hound had been sitting quietly in the corner, hunched over and not looking at her, a skin of wine in his hand. She turned to face him her heart beating against her tiny ribcage. "What are you doing here?"

"Not here for long. I'm going." He sighed and drank heavily from the skin of wine. He looked so damned miserable and… tired.

Sansa was shocked, this man had sworn allegiance to the king and if he was leaving that could only mean the crown would soon fall.

"Where?"

"Someplace that isn't burning. North might be… could be." Another drink of wine.

"What about the king?" Her eyebrows pulled together as she stepped closer to the man that had become her protector.

"He can die just fine on his own." He stood then and finally turned to face her. She was reminded of how giant he was compared to her. She began to feel nervous. "I can take you with me, take you to Winterfell. I'll keep you safe… Do you want to go home?"

Hope filled Sansa's eyes, she wanted more than anything to leave but… even though the hound proved to be her protector he made it abundantly clear that he wasn't a good man. He enjoyed killing, and so she still feared him, his sudden mood changes terrified her. He never accepted her praise or courtesies always correcting her with a bitter sneer that he was: Not brave, not a ser, nor a lord.

Sansa replied in a defeated voice, eyes falling to the ground, "I'll be safe here… Staniss won't hurt me."

The hound grimaced and growled like the dog he was and stepped quickly before her, she didn't move but she flinched, her eyes wide and staring at his chest. She could smell the battle on him still, the smoke, blood, sweat and dirt.

"Look at me!" With a tiny gulp Sansa raised her large blue eyes to meet the slanted empty grey eyes of the hound.

"Staniss is a killer, the Lannisters are killers, your father was a killer… your brother is a killer. Your sons will be killers some day… the world is built by killers … so you better get used to looking at them." The hound had leaned his face down to be level with hers, his eyes trying to convey truth to the girl before him. A last attempt to guide her to safety with his words.

Sansa's mouth opened slightly as she stared in wonder at the man before her. She needn't fear him, he wasn't like Joffrey nor the knights that beat her, he meant her no harm … he had only concern for her. He could kill any man or woman in his way but not Sansa.

"You won't hurt me." Sansa stated the truth and sounded amazed by the words.

The hounds eyes softened. The girl was so wounded that it took her till this moment to realize he was a man she could trust.

"No little bird. I won't hurt you."

They stood there and watched each other silently, the sound of the battle quiet in the distance. Sansa looked at the man before her, she wouldn't call him ugly, disfigured yes, but his arching eyebrows, deep intense grey eyes above his almost perfect nose were not ugly in the least. He had full cheek bones hidden by his beard, his mouth would have been kissable but the left side slanted down in a permanent scowl from the scars on his face.

Sansa realized she was scrutinizing him and looked back to his eyes only to see he was doing the same, she blushed, when his eyes flicked back to her own he swiftly turned around to leave the room. He took only a few steps outside the door.

"Wait!..." Sansa said to his retreating figure. She was still clutching her doll and realized she needed to leave with him now or stay here in her cage and most likely die in it.

The hound stopped but did not face her.

"I'll… I'll go with you."

The hound turned around, his face cool and expressionless but his eyes betrayed him.

"Only… Do we have time for me to collect a few things?"

The hound stared at her again and only nodded slightly.

With that Sansa bolted to the closet beside the hound and retched open the doors. She pulled out a long sack made of heavy green material that had one long strap: her fathers travelling bag. She kneeled down and yanked out three of her plainest dresses, her under clothes and a dark grey woollen shift her mother insisted she bring. She stuffed them in the bottom of the bag along with the doll still in her hand. She pulled her riding boots out, the ones she hadn't worn since the day she arrived in the kingdom, and swiftly pulled them on lacing them tightly. She stood again and pulled her long black Winterfell cloak out of the closet as well. She then turned and went to the dresser.

She was aware of the hounds penetrating gaze in her back so she moved as quickly as possible. She pulled open the top drawer and grabbed the gloves her mother had made for her from fine, thin, lamb skin. She grabbed a belt with a sheath attached to it that she promptly tied around her waist. She took out the long sharp dagger from the back of the drawer and put it safely in its sheath. This had been a gift from Shae after those men had tried to rape her. She had brought it in and stuffed it in the back of Sansa's dresser. _"If you ever have need of it it is here my Lady."_

The hounds eyebrows raised impressed that the girl would own such a thing.

Sansa pulled open the the last drawer and set the entire thing onto the dresser, she shuffled for a minute but with a creak the hidden compartment of the drawer opened, she pulled out a tightly bounded bag the size of her fist and shoved it in the green sack, it jingled slightly it contained all the gold coins that belonged to her father. Along went her brushes and jewelry box into the bag. When she was satisfied she tide the bag shut as well as she could and slung the thing over her back securing the strap. She pulled her heavy black cloak over herself and the bag, concealing it. As she turned to face the hound she pulled on her gloves.

She was surprised to see a small smile on his lips.

"Tell me girl, how long have you been ready to leave if a situation presented itself as it has?"

Sansa adjusted the strap of her sack slightly and stepped by his side.

"The moment Sir Ilyn Payne's sword sliced through my fathers neck."

She stared into his eyes her gaze no longer wavering her voice expressionless, the little bird had found her wings. He nodded slightly and led the way through the halls to the stable. Sansa expected to be stopped with every turn down the hall, she thought she would die from her nerves. Her legs struggled to keep up with the hounds long stride, his hand never left the hilt of his sword. A lone guard gave them trouble but the hound made quick work of him. Sansa didn't flinch but nor would she watch it happen. She was still a lady after all.

…

"You'll have to do everything, the fire and the cooking."

The hound said gruffly as he dropped the kindling and fire wood he collected. Sansa looked up at him from where she sat on the ground. A circle of rocks surrounded a little dirt pile she had made on the ground, in her hand was the last rock. The hound looked from the tiny fire pit and back to Sansa an eyebrow raised.

"If I don't to it exactly as my father showed me I won't be able to." She said sheepishly looking away. She had the meat already on its pike and the Y shaped sticks stuck in the ground on either side. The home made spigot was awaiting the fire.

There had been a brief time when Sansa was close with her father and he had taken her and her little sister out camping with him. He had taught her these things since every Lady should be educated in fending for herself. Lady Catelyn had scowled at him and chastised him when he brought both the girls back with grubby hands and faces, with blisters on the knuckles from hitting the flint for the fire and foraging in the woods for food.

The hound nodded and walked to a near by tree and sat down. His eyes never leaving the girl.

Sansa gulped and felt the pressure of watching eyes. She piled in the kindling and a few thin logs in a t.p. shape. She got the flint and metal out of her burlap sack and quickly began making sparks. It took a few minutes but Sansa never slowed her pace her father said the heat of the momentum was key. Finally one little spark flew out and landed on the kindling. Sansa reached her face close into the pit and began to blow. Fire burst out and licked at her face but Sansa expected as much, she began to blow softer when she was yanked backwards and onto her feet.

"What in seven hells are you doing girl?" He shouted at her and shook her.

Sansa was baffled, "I-I'm starting a fire like you asked."

"I asked you to start a fire not stick your damn face in one!"

"I wasn't- thats how you make a fire, I knew what I was doing!"

The hound was scowling at her now, his twisted mouth and mean eyes would make anyone tremble…

He reached over to her shoulder suddenly and yanked up a piece of her hair to her face.

A few strands of her hair were burnt, but hair is so easily flammable her entire head could have been aflame in minutes.

Sansa's mouth dropped open with a tiny "o" and then she gave the hound a nervous smile and said "oops."

The hound did not look amused instead he dropped her hair and stalked back over to his tree.

Sansa let out the breath she had been holding and turned around to make quick work of the spigot of meat. As it cooked she began to tie back her long red hair into a tight bun. She didn't want the hound worrying about her stupid hair falling into the fire anymore.

With a frustrated sigh she tied the final ribbon in her hair. She let her arms drop she shook her head slightly to test her tightly woven back hair.

She turned the meat around and sat back to look up to the evening sky.

They had road for three days straight stopping only for naps and eating crusts of bread. The hound would drain half a skin of wine each time. They barely spoke he only told her they couldn't stop moving until they were outside the city limits, they stuck to the backroads and trails the hound had discovered from years of hunting and fighting. She felt awkward at first riding a horse with him, she had to cling on to his waist in order to not fall off and he rode his horse as quickly as possible. But a few hours in she forgot the awkward bumping and realized the farther they road the more she was safe. Even if Joffrey brought her back now she thought it worth it for this brief freedom.

The hound was watching the girl, she had struggled to bind her hair up in a knot at the back of her head. Her neck was exposed now as she looked up to the skies, she looked different with her hair back. She seemed older. Her cheek bones seemed higher and her eyebrows were pulled into fine arches by her hair. She was beautiful and she was travelling with him. The hound reminisced about her little hands clutching to his waist as they rode. Honestly they rode longer than necessary but having her cling to him like that was worth while. He shook his head he was a sick man to think that but he was still a man and this girl wasn't his blood. But she trusted him like a blood and that made everything complicated, that and the age. The hound looked back to the girl sitting by the fire looking at the stars as she was. He was surprised by what he saw.

Sansa was smiling. Smiling like she hadn't in months, a true smile that hurt her face from misuse. She inhaled and and exhaled. The expansing of her stomach from breathing caused her to cringe slightly. The bruise on her hip wasn't quite healed from where Ser Meryn had struck her last. It mattered not, she was free.

Remembering her duties she removed the meat carefully from the fire and laid it on the cloth. She gently removed the pike from the meat and began slicing it in small chunks with the blade Shae had be-gifted her after those men had attacked her. She shivered and tried to focus on her work she didn't want to think of that right now. The meat was the size of her for-arm but she made quick work of it.

Sansa carried the meat over to the hound and sat beside him she took her share onto a cloth and began eating. They ate in silence as there belly's began to fill.

"I thank you ser. For saving me, I don't know why I hadn't said it earlier." Sansa said abruptly in the silence. The hound looked down at her with a scowl on his face.=

"The last time girl. I am not a Ser."

"If you have no title and I will not call you dog or hound then what shall I say?"

"Nothing is best."

"You wish me to say instead, 'thank you nothing for saving my life?' " She pulled her eyebrows together in mock confusion.

He rolled his eyes as she smiled.

"Clegane then girl. And I meant saying nothing was best. Not calling me nothing." He rasped out as he took a long pull of wine.

Sansa's smile left her then as she turned her eyes to the fire.

"Then thank you… Clegane. I know you didn't have to bring me with you and you would be safer without me. I am indebted to you."

The hound looked at the tiny woman beside him, yes he supposed she looked a woman now with her hair back. He scowled down at her and snorted at her kind words.

"I have left the service of the most powerful family in the seven kingdoms girl, and no man would be fool enough to trust me unless I had proof that I wasn't some spy for the Lannisters. Having the princess of the north seemed like a wise choice."

Sansa's eyebrows raised and her lips pursed.

"I see, well Clegane since you say I owe you nothing and you've never liked my courtesies I shall reward you by being silent if you wish and even crass if you prefer."

Sansa yanked the wine from his hand and drank heavily from it eyeing him the hole time as he smirked at her.

Sandor realized she was insulted by what he said and would prefer to think of him as some valiant night saving her from the lions keep.

"Easy girl I am in no mood to baby sit a drunk tonight, we need to rest and be off to your brothers war camp and thats at least a fortnight of travel."

Sansa smiled up at the man next to her. He was so giant compared to her and she had been terrified of him for so long but no longer. She felt the heat of the wine in her full belly. She sat beneath the stars with her protector, free from the Lannisters at last.

With the courage of the wine she leaned forward and kissed him on his unburnt cheek. He was remarkably smooth aside from his scruffy beard. As she sat back down with a blush on her cheeks she could see she had shocked him. he stared dead straight ahead into the fire.

He cleared his throat noisily, "Go to sleep little bird."

Sansa smiled and scooted down to the ground and curled up into a ball. Her bag beneath her head and her back turned to the hound. She smiled into her makeshift pillow giddy from the wine and freedom, she soon fell asleep feeling the hounds eyes upon her the entire time.

…

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter. I am pretty certain where I want this story to go but I'm still new to writing like this. So I may or may not continue, but thank you for the kind reviews :) I don't own anything btw pretty sure I have to say that. **

**(edited this one as well)**

….

The hound stared at the sleeping girl by his side, his face tingled where her soft lips touched. His heart felt very present in his chest and it bothered him. It beat irregularly to his breathing and his hands tingled with adrenaline all from one tiny kiss.

'Why in seven hells would she do that? Does she even realize if I were any other man I would've taken that as an invitation?' Sandor tears his eyes away from the girl frustrated by her innocence. Even a nobleman who was completely devote and honourable would have thought the girl was asking for more. And the way she looked at him, her Tully blue eyes sparkling and that blush upon her cheeks.

Sandor sighed exasperated and rubbed his hand on his face. Trying to forget that moment, when she leaned towards him, her eyes closing. He could still smell her so sweet like spring flowers.

'Fuck sakes.' He cursed and drank heavily from the skin of wine. He jerked his head back suddenly realizing to late that her lips had been on it as well. The wine tasted sweeter.

'Seven fucking hells!' He tossed the wine across the tiny clearing they sat in. The fire had dwindled out to barely a flicker when Sandor heard it.

His ears pricked at the sound of shuffling feet so quiet but there was at least three sets approaching quickly. Sandor leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Two men in the dead silence reached the tree, one grabbing Sandor's arms and the other holding a knife to his throat. In one swift movement The hound twisted his body and unsheathed his sword, He felt the knife dig into the side of his neck and began to bleed, but he took no notice of it. They shuffled in the silence then, trying to get the upper hand the sharp sound of metal striking metal echoed in the night air. The last sound was that of The hound's sword slicing one of the men in half and the shriek as the other man was disemboweled.

The hound panted in the dark his eyes focused on the bodies below him but his ears strained to hear the last mans approach. He was trying to sneak up behind Sandor the assassins original intent was to surround him.

The hound spun around and heard the satisfying thunk as the last mans head hit the ground. His body followed, but Sandor had already spun back around.

His eyes found Sansa unmoved and unharmed… and still asleep. Sandor let out a breath and breathed evenly again. He reached down to one of the men at his feet and saw a familiar pendent at his neck. Lannister assassins, seeing as how they took no notice of Sansa that could mean the King wants her alive and may even think she has been kidnapped instead of running away.

Sandor cleaned his sword with the mans light blue cloak, these were professionals not some men looking for coin. Which would mean that the King will not have alerted the entire kingdom to the fact that his bride is missing, that would cause him to look weak and also put his uncle's life in danger.

Sandor paced, thinking of what to do next. He took off his armour letting it fall to the ground, it was a Kings guard armour and to recognizable. When he was in nothing but his black tunic and leather leggings he felt lighter. Armour was a burden anyway. He went to his horse Stranger and readied it for riding. He slung his grey cloak around him pulling on the hood.

He went to Sansa and lifted her sleeping form and lifted her onto Stranger, he tide her sack and cloak onto her, she whimpered quietly. He pulled himself up behind her and held her tightly with one arm and set stranger into a full gallop.

The girl was still asleep? How in seven hells… Oh yes the wine, the little bird could barely handle a glass at dinner and she drank half of his skin.

The hound set off to the nearest town, by the time they reached it the sun would be just starting to rise and that would mean less people in the market.

….

Sansa felt herself jerking back and forth her mind felt foggy, was she flying? She opened her eyes and gasped loudly, she was on a horse! How did she get here, she looked down to the hand that held her steady. It was large enough to cover her waste and stomach. Suddenly terrified Sansa whipped her head back to the man behind her.

The hound looked at her terrified expression with a raised eye brow.

Sansa let out a breath and placed her palm to her face. Thats right she was with the hound, she last remembered them in the clearing, when she…

"Where are we going? Why did we leave?" _'why didn't you wake me' _Sansa thought as she yelled over the sound of the stampeding horse.

The hound slowed the horse down to a trot.

"We needed to leave because the fire attracted the attention of the men tracking us. We need to get to a town to pick up some necessity's. We cannot stop moving until night fall, so once we get what we need from the town we need to leave, Am I understood?" The hound looked her in the eyes.

He sounds gruff and angry… he didn't sleep again. Sansa nodded and looked at the approaching town. It was small and seemed quiet.

A strand of her hair became loose from the ride and fell into The hound's face. He could smell that same sweet floral sent she had when she leaned up to kiss him. The hound growled.

"You need to change your hair. You'll have to dye it, there are not many women with that type of hair especially in the north."

Sansa turned to look at him again and nodded, although he could see in her eyes she was saddened by the thought.

"And we need to exchange your dresses you brought for that of low born clothes. We need to attract less attention to ourselves little bird if we are to survive."

Sansa nodded again and looked away shrinking into him slightly, trying to attract less attention as they entered the town. She pulled her hood over her hair securely as they trotted into the stable.

She felt strange suddenly following the orders of the hound, when she used to it was because he spoke the Kings commands to her but now it was just her and him.

The hound jumped down and handed the reins to the stable boy. The stable boy was a tall lanky boy with large ears and nose to match. He was staring openly at Sansa his mouth opened slightly. The hound reached up and yanked Sansa of the horse, a bit roughly.

She gasped as her sore legs and feet slammed into the hard ground of the stable she looked up at Sandor her eyebrows pinched together.

Without so much as a reply he grabbed her by the elbow and half dragged her into the market.

She stumbled a long behind him she tried to crane her neck up to look at his face but he refused to meet her eyes.

They walked awkwardly with him leading her, the crowd of the market was made up of scattered townsfolk yawning and rubbing there eyes. Store clerks opening up there wares and stretching in the cold morning air.

They found the only building with a clothing salesman sign. Sandor led the way in, it was a small store filled with beautiful gowns of fine silk. The owner was a short man with curly hair and had a heavy Bravoes accent.

"Greetings, I am Lord Juan Delajentai, welcome to my humble shop, are you new to Ramsfield? I admit I have only been here for two years myself, but I guarantee! You will not ever have as nice a gown anywhere else!" He said enthusiastically, his arms spread out to indicate his fine wares.

Sansa smiled at him he seemed friendly, she spoke up as the hound opened his mouth to speak.

"Greetings Lord Delajentai, It is a pleasure to meet you." Sansa spoke softly and curtseyed to the man, the hound turned to stare at her as she spoke. "My name is Hanna, this is my uncle, we are travelling and I seemed to have made a bit of a blunder. I brought with me three fine dresses but they seem very unreliable for the road. I was wondering if you would be interested in an exchange: my clothes for some of yours."

The Lord's eye brows raised and he looked at the dress she wore, it was a light purple colour, beautifully made, a true lady's gown. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"I think that sounds like a fine idea, please follow me and we shall see what we can do, You may wait out here Uncle." Juan said smiling at the hound nervously as he led Sansa to the back of the store behind some curtains.

…

Sansa reappeared from behind the curtains she now wore a low born girls gown. She felt a little more exposed but she was happy to be wearing Stark grey again.

The hounds eyebrows twitched as he looked at the girl before him. She wore a commoners dress, it was new but still less fine than any other gown she had worn before. The sleeves were tight and ended above her elbows. The neck line was square and exposed more of her chest and all of her shoulders. Her corset was on the front of her gown instead of under, she felt odd and un-lady like with an undergarment exposed like that. The length of the gown flowed out still but instead of trailing on the ground it ended at her ankles, her travelling boots exposed.

Sansa grimace looking down at herself, she looked plain. She had given up her plainest dresses for ones even plainer still. Three gowns of the colours pink, green and blue for ones of the colours, light grey, dark grey and beige. She looked up at the hound frowning.

His eyes seemed focused on her exposed shoulders.

Sansa cleared her throat softly.

The hound looked back up at her and nodded.

"I purchased the dye and the supplies we need to leave immediately." The hound turned to the door and halted slightly.

A gown caught his attention it was familiar… it looked like one of the queens. '_Damn it.'_ The hound thought as he grabbed the little birds elbow.

"Wait outside I need to deal with something, stay near the door and keep your head down, don't talk to anyone." Without waiting for a reply he shoved her out the door and stalked into the back rooms.

The Lord was in the back room holding the dress Sansa had worn. He stared at the soft fabric in his hands, his fingers trailing over the design at the neck.

The hound grabbed the little man by his curly hair and yanked his neck back.

"No please! I don't know anything!" The short man started to stutter as he dropped the gown to the floor and was silenced by the hounds blade on his neck.

"I would think a dress maker would recognize a gown from the royal kingdom." Sandor said gruffly into the short mans ear.

"No, please, I won't say any-" Sandor cut his words short quite literally. Sandor watched as the man fell to the floor and bled profusely.

He all but ran to the door grabbed the little bird who seemed focused solely on the ground and led her back to the stables.

"What happened?" Sansa asked as The hound kicked the stables door open. Sansa was tossed onto Stranger and The hound leaped up behind her again. The stable boy reappeared still staring at Sansa and asked if they 'required anything else'. The hound threw a copper at the boy it hit him squarely in the eye.

Sandor flicked the reins and kicked the horse into motion. The galloped out of town leaving only a trail of dust behind them.

…

**Sorry this Chapter feels kind of like a filler, but next chapter will be the dying of Sansa's hair and some more one on one interactions. Anyways thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, this is the third Chapter. I sort of remixed the first and second chapter and made some small changes and fixed grammar mistakes and i'll be putting those up shortly. I should have mentioned before that I would be making Sansa a bit more like Arya, Sansa in my opinion is as strong as her sister and I really wanted to show that side of her. Anyways, both these characters are gonna act a little out of character especially in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews again, I am new to this so hopefully I can only improve from here on out :) I don't own anything again, sadly. **

Sansa closed her eyes tightly as they fled the town, they were riding the horse faster than they ever had before. The hound had both hands on the reins so she clutched the saddle, she leaned into Sandor's chest as they road.

_'Oh gods what happened? He's really scared… I- I think I might be sick…' _

Panic took over Sansa as she opened her eyes again, they were still going fast; the blades of grass parted as Stranger flew between them. They were beside a river and following it up stream. Sansa could see in the distance a dark forest with no road but a small trail; a barely noticeable parting of trees. It was a wide wall of trees taller than any Sansa had seen before and the leaves were a dark almost black green.

Sansa felt her heart beating in her chest they were headed straight into this dark forest riding a horse as fast as physically possible. Maybe if she looked at Sandor he would reassure her…

Sansa turned slowly in the saddle and looked behind her to the hounds face. She wished she hadn't. His eyes were dark as clouded thunder and staring straight ahead not looking at Sansa. His mouth was turned downwards and his nostrils were flaring slightly.

Sandor had been reckless, going to that town was a mistake. Lord Varys had his eyes all over the seven kingdoms and across the sea. He could have had eyes on them the whole time he was in that damned town.

That fucking dress maker… How could Sandor have been so stupid? And then as they road away he realized he had left the gowns in the shop in his haste to get the little bird out of there. They all but left tracks and evidence all over the town. And that stable boy who wouldn't keep his eyes off Sansa, Sandor assumed he was just a lusting fool but he could have been one of the eyes of Lord Varys.

_'I should of cut his eyes out instead of throwing a copper in one of them. That'd teach that little shit to keep his eyes to his self.' _

And so with no better way to disappear from watching eyes and to leave no more tracks they had to enter the Dark Woods. Beast a plenty and not one road. Only trails and even that wasn't enough, a man needed to know how to guide himself through forests as thick as this. There were only a few men mad enough to enter these woods and Sandor was one of them.

Sandor finally felt the eyes of the little bird on him and looked down at her. Her eyes were huge and tear filled. Panic was clearly written on her face. Sandor's eyes softened and he physically relaxed against her. Slowing stranger down slightly he spoke,

"We need to enter these woods Little bird, we need to shake whatever might be following us. Just stay calm we'll stop riding in a few hours."

His voice was gruff and formal as always but Sansa smiled up at him. He had tried to comfort her and that was more than enough for Sansa.

She turned forwards again and held her breath as they entered The Dark Woods.

….

Sansa must have drifted off at some point, she had been wide awake when they had entered the forest but aside from large trees and mossy floors it wasn't as threatening as she thought it would be. Her eyes went heavy and the rocking of Stranger lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

She had been afraid to sleep at first embarrassed that she might wake up screaming as usual but the gods had been merciful and she had been sleeping well so far.

Sandor seen the girl slipping forward slightly and boldly grabbed her waste and stomach again and held her close to him. As he suspected she didn't react. _'So the little bird sleeps again… I need to sleep soon lest I become useless and slow witted from lack of sleep.'_

The familiar sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance. Sandor looked upwards for the sun and could barely make it out. It was more to the west which would make it nearing eve time. They hadn't eaten yet and Sansa will have had plenty of rest… He could find that waterfall for fresh water and a bath and could even sleep a bit as Sansa dyed her hair…

He sighed and decided to take the risk, he turned Stranger off the path and followed the sound of the waterfall. _'Well the moss should hide our tracks… We'll only stay as long as necessary…'_

….

Sansa was on a soft bed with the sound of crashing waves and singing birds. She sighed and tried to roll over feeling a ray of sunlight on her face.

"Careful Girl! Are you awake?" Said a gruff voice as she was shaken by her shoulders.

Sansa whimpered, she was sitting? Sansa opened her blue eyes and gasped. She was sitting on Stranger still but they stood before a beautiful waterfall in a clearing in the woods. The sun beamed down upon them and butterflies floated lazily about. The floor was covered in moss but here there were flowers growing as well. The waterfall was small and it crashed from a rocky ledge down into a clear blue pool of water, deep and wide enough to dive in.

"It's beautiful!" Sansa breathed out the words as the hound slipped off of stranger.

She looked down at him and beamed. He looked so tired and grumpy but when she smiled at him his eyes seemed to shine a bit more and his face relaxed from its usual scowl.

His eyes were soft as he helped her down from Stranger, the horse whinnied and stamped its feet wanting to be fed.

"Here girl, you need to eat something and then dye that hair, use the water from the pool. Were going to rest for an hour then we leave." He handed her the food and dye he had brought from the village. He turned and walked Stranger to a tree and tied him securely to it.

Sansa was sitting on the ground on her cloak eating a slice of bread with cheese on it. She smiled and patted the ground beside her as he approached. Sandor seemed to consider it for a moment longer than necessary as he slunk slowly to the ground. Sansa handed him a slice of bread and cheese as well. Placing the wine next to him. They sat contently and ate as they watched the waterfall.

"When did you get rid of your armour... Clegane?" Sansa asked him staring at his chest and then back to his eyes.

Sandor looked down and nodded, "This morning.. it would have been to recognizable."

He reached across her and grabbed three apples out of the sack of food and tossed them behind him towards stranger.

"Won't that make you more vulnerable though?" Sansa asked with her concerned voice and furrowed brow.

"Aye I suppose it will." He looked back at the girl and swallowed. She was so close to his face now. Her eyebrows pulled together in concern and her blue eyes so large. Sandor never had anyone care for his well being before. He was moved beyond words. Instead he reached over and tucked her Tully red hair behind her ear and said,

"Don't worry little bird I'll be here to protect you."

Sansa blushed prettily and said, "Always?"

"Always." His voice was gruff as he pulled his eyes away from hers.

"I need to sleep for a bit little bird. You should do your hair and wash up if you like. Just yell if you need anything, I'll be here." Sandor kept his eyes focused on the water but saw her nod out of the corner of his eye.

She stood then taking her clothing and bottle of dye to sit beside the water. Sandor watched her for a bit but then laid down onto his back onto the soft moss and closed his eyes. Listening to Sansa humming to herself and the sound of the waterfall put Sandor to sleep soon enough.

….

Sansa had changed her clothing when she heard the soft snores from where Sandor lay. She took off her clothing as quickly as possible and pulled on the dark woollen shift her mother had made her bring. It covered her shoulders leaving her arms bare and used to trail below her ankles but Sansa had modified it to rest just above her knees.

She wanted to be able to swim with some ease. However she was still a lady and still modest, so she decided to wrap a piece of fabric between her thighs and around her hips, making makeshift shorts.

Sansa felt very wild and free in her clothing that bared her arms and legs. She wondered vaguely what the hound would think if he woke up and saw her like this. Her red hair down and her tiny dress covering her. Sansa blushed, shaking her head at her silly thoughts.

She turned the bottled of dye around in her hands and tried to think of the best way to do this… well if the shift became stained so be it. She took out one of her brushes from her bag and a little hand mirror from her jewellery box.

She leaned the mirror against a rock and parted her hair and began dripping the dye along her roots and brushing it threw her long hair to the tip.

It was a slow process but Sansa needed to be thorough and make it look as natural as possible. This ink Sandor had purchased was a blue black, Sansa wondered how she would look.

When she was finished her hair was evenly covered. She sat back as the dye soaked and dried slightly in the sun.

She turned to look at Sandor and smiled. He had shifted in his sleep and was facing her. He lay on his side, the burnt side of his face covered and his lips were parted as he snored softly in his deep slumber.

_'He looks so young when he's asleep.'_ Sansa imagined that this is what Sandor looked like as a lad, his face smooth of anger and spite.

_'He's handsome.' _Sansa mused and blushed fiercely as she realized what she had thought. She spun around again and looked at her hair in the mirror.

It looked dry enough and without so much as testing the water Sansa jumped in. The water was cool and refreshing as she kicked and swam across the pool of water near the bubbling of the water fall. She snapped her head back out of the water and gasped for air. She laughed, she loved to swim but it isn't lady-like to splash around like a child.

She snorted at the thought and dove beneath the water fall and came up the other side. There was a slight dip in the rocks enough for her to stand up in. She placed her hand palm up into the waterfall and let it trickle between her fingers. She turned and stuck her head into the flowing water, letting the dye run through her hair.

She felt so good, she remembered being young again, with Arya and Robb and Jon as they swam in the ponds together. Arya on Jon's shoulders and Sansa on Robb's as they tried to push each other into the water. Sansa felt hot tears spill down her cheek but she was smiling. It hurt to lose everything she loved but at least she had loved and been loved in return.

And here she was now standing beneath a waterfall and free from those who had tortured and tricked her. Sansa laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair and felt the thick dye on her fingers still. With a deep gulp of air Sansa dived into the water again.

….

Sandor awoke to the sound of splashing water. He sat up slowly moaning as his back cracked softly. The moss had been heaven when he fell asleep but now it felt harder then seven hells. He licked his lips and his eyes adjusted to the light. The sun still shone on it wouldn't be dark for a few more hours. _'Winter is coming but the days are still long' _Sandor mused. He looked over to the pool of water and saw Sansa swimming around like a bird in a bath. Only.. it wasn't Sansa. The hound stood and walked slowly towards her. His mouth opened slightly as he saw her.

Sansa's hair was black. Still the same length but black as a ravens wing. Sandor stupidly thought the change wouldn't be so dramatic. He felt a twinge of regret since he wouldn't be able to see her Tully hair again and then a flutter of hope. Sansa looked unrecognizable. She looked older and darker, mysterious even. With her arched eyebrows and deep blue eyes she looked like a fairy swimming in this pool of water in the Dark Woods.

"Sandor! Come in the waters great!"

Sandor jumped visibly as she said his first name. She wanted him to join her? '_Does this girl even know how she sounds sometimes._' Sandor looked at the pool of water tempted. He looked at her clothing, she was covered appropriately for swimming wear at least. They were travelling together so bathing in the same area was expected, and gods knew he needed the bath. Sandor Pulled off his tunic and noticed the little bird's mouth drop open and gape at his bare chest. He kicked off his boots and still in his leather leggings he jumped into the pool of water a safe distance away from the little bird.

As he sank in the water he felt so clean and pure and as he jumped up for air he felt like a new man. Sandor groaned as he swam on the spot this was to good. He looked over at Sansa and she was grinning.

"It's perfect isn't it? I have never had a bath this good before! You should try the waterfall too!" Sansa said excitedly, she may look like a woman but she sounded like a happy child.

Sandor snorted but swam to the waterfall. He dove under the waves and came up the other side. He hoisted himself up on the ledge behind the water fall. He stood crouched over to mind his head. He stuck his swore back under the flowing water fall and stifled a moan as the water pelted down on to his cramped back.

"Theres soap on the ledge Sandor!" He turned to look for the little bird but couldn't see her through the waterfall. He saw the soap; a large ball of orange coloured stuff. It was hard as a rock and smelled of oranges. _'I'm going to smell like a woman… Wouldn't be the first time.'_

He scrubbed himself head to toe as quickly as possible. He washed his hair twice and scrubbed hard at his healing wound on his neck. He winced but it wasn't to deep.

When he was done he dove into the pool again soap in hand and came up the other side.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Sansa was standing on a stone with only her feet in the water her back was to him. Her hair was over her shoulder, he could see she had been wringing the water from it. But now her hands were on her soaking shift, she had it pulled up below her breasts. She squeezed the fabric and let the water run down.

Her back was exposed to him her tiny shoulder blades were milky white, his eyes followed the curve of her waist as it dipped in and her small hips jutted out creating an image like an hour glass. She had dark fabric covering her self below her hips but her legs were naked. He followed the flowing water as it dripped down her hips and back and flowed across her pale creamy legs. They were long and firm not as skinny as Sandor had believed them to be.

Sandor's heart was beating in his chest painfully fast and he had to swallow lest he salivate.

She began turning slightly as she lifted the shift slowly above her breasts. When the half moon of her under breasts were exposed Sandor snapped back to reality and panicked.

…

Sansa stood on the rock drying herself off. She began to lift the shift off of herself the thing was sticking to her uncomfortably now that she was out of the water.

She turned to make sure Sandor was still in the waterfall when it happened.

Sansa got a face full of water as Sandor splashed her. Sputtering she looked over at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at him as she lost her balance on the rock and crashed into the water.

She hadn't had time to hold her breath and when she jumped back up for air she was choking.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? Are you insane?" She sputtered out as she gulped in mouthfuls of air.

She looked at him her face crumpled in anger. He had swam towards her when she fell in.

"I-I'm sorry little bird you were undressing and I didn't know how to stop you…" He held her shoulder up to help her as she coughed and choked in breaths of air.

"And turning around was no option then?" She said as she stared at him with a frown, her face was flushed from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

Sandor blushed. He actually went red in the face.

Sansa eyes fell down to his chest again. When he first jumped in she was surprised at how well built he was. He had broad shoulders and a narrow waist that emphasized his muscled arms. He didn't have much hair on his chest. He had scars visibly covering him but he was built like an ox. She had been left breathless at the sight of him and here he was just inches away from her.

He still held her arm even though she was breathing evenly. She ran her eyes up his chest again, and past his adams apple and up to his eyes. Breathing became difficult when her eyes met his. They were wide and shown with desire. Her eyes trailed down to his mouth, his lips were parted, they looked so soft. And he was so close to her now and he was almost level to her face.

She gingerly placed her hand on his chest, Sandor shuddered beneath her. His skin was smooth and clean; he was so firm beneath her palm. She looked up to his eyes again.

He looked… frightened almost and his eye brows pulled together as he mentally fought to do the right thing. He grabbed her other shoulder to push her away. But her other tiny hand found its way to his chest. So he instead pulled her against him in the water. His feet were touching bottom but he could feel her feet hit above his ankles in the water.

Sansa wasn't breathing she felt light headed as Sandor pulled her gently against him. She could feel his hard body against her own. She sighed and looked into his confused eyes. She slid her hands from his chest slowly around his neck.

How could she have ever thought he was ugly? He was perfect and all his imperfections made her want him all the more.

Her eyes glazed over as she pressed her chest against his and raised her face to meet his.

Sandor had one last moment where his mind screamed to push her into the water and swim away as fast as possible.

But then her soft lips touched his. His arms let go of her shoulders and snaked around her waist lifting her till she was half way out of the water and she had to be the one bending down to kiss him.

Sansa gasped against his mouth as he lifted her up and Sandor took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. It was sweet and passionate leaving both of them breathless. There wet bodies crushed against each other the sound of the waterfall in there ears. Sandor's tongue danced with Sansa's with a slow deliberate urgency.

Sansa lifted her hands from his neck to cradle his face in her hands.

Sandor snapped his head back letting her waist go and grabbing her hands in his own. She fell back into the water but Sandor held her hands clutched tightly in his own.

Sansa looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked… angry?

"We need to leave little bird." He let her go then and swam to the shore. Pulling himself out of the water and snatching up his tunic from the ground.

Sansa's was red and blushing as she watched the hound walk away from her not looking back. He went to Stranger as he pulled his shirt over his wet skin. He sat down with his back to her. Sansa got the hint and swam to the shore to get dressed.

That moment had been brief but Sansa didn't understand why he was angry. That had been the best kiss Sansa had ever had far better than the wormy lips of the kings.

She got dressed quickly the fabric clinging to her damp skin. She kept her eyes on him the whole time but he never even attempted to look at her.

She walked over to him her satchel on her back and her cloak hanging on her shoulders.

He jumped to his feet and readied Stranger he still wouldn't look at her. She reached over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

He spun around and grabbed her waist. He threw her on Stranger and leaped up behind her. Sansa's eyes filled with tears as they road away from the water fall, away from the pool of water where she had been a child again and away from that moment where it was just her and Sandor. Now she was just Lady Sansa and he was The hound; two fugitives wanted by the king. Traitor's to the crown and forbidden to ever think of being together.

The tears fell down her face and she sobbed quietly as they left that moment of happiness behind.

….

**That was fun to write :) I will probably change this whole story next month since this is my first time writing and I may want to edit these chapters again. But whatev's Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
